Illogical
by awesome-sssauce
Summary: "For the last time! I do not know anything about your stupid club, Kakzuzu!" "MY NAME IS KAKUZU!" "Whatever!" oc, no pairings as of yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! S****o this is an old story that I had just recently found the first chapter of and so I just decided to put it up! yaaaayyyyyyy *shot***

**disclaimer: though I'm not sure why there is a need for one on _fanfiction... _but meh, i don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Misaki… Misaki… Misaki… MISAKI!"

Oh no, here she comes. Aahh, where should I hide? Umm uuhh. Ahha, YES THERE!

And that's how I ended up diving head first into a bush…

Why you say am I trying to avoid the obnoxious person calling out my name. Well it goes something like this.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Misaki, whatcha doing this summer holiday," Hmm what am I doing this holiday, "I've got nothing planned really, how about you Akira, have anything planned?" oh no bad question now she'll never shut up.

"Well I'm glad you asked I'm actually planning to go to…" Aaand it's about time I tune her out.

Looking to my right I find Mikan had slowed down to a complete halt. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I slowly approach her as if she were a wounded animal, I mean it's not every day you see MIKAN of all people quite let alone with an expression of gold fish.

"OH MY GOD" she screams, then launches herself onto me sending me toppling to the ground, and then she lifts me off of the ground with the scruff of my shirt still screaming in my face.

"Uuhh," I groan, feeling slightly disoriented. I knew approaching a quite Mikan was a bad idea.

"What, what happened?" asks an extremely delayed Akira; she probably just realized no one was listening to her rambling off about her holiday plans.

Mikan immediately lets go of my shirt, which was so sudden I fall onto the ground.

"Look, look, look!" she shouts pointing towards a poster that was stuck onto a nearby shop window.

I finally get off the ground and make my towards the poster making sure to steer clear of, by the looks of it, a high Mikan.

"Anime convention Monday 17th to Friday 21st July!

Come as your favourite anime character and join our best dressed competition or come just to enjoy the atmosphere, either way we eagerly await you!" I read aloud.

"Hmm pretty weird sign if you ask me, I mean don't they usually just write the date and events happening, what do you think guys? Umm guys?" I turn around only to find the two huddled together with stars in their eyes, uuh I lost them didn't I?

"Do you think they'd have Naruto posters there?" Mikan whispers to Akira as if she were talking about something sacred, "Of course they would Naruto is one of the most popular anime created," Akira whispers back in the same tone of voice.

Geez what creepoes, I think to myself staring at my two best friends in disbelief. Gosh, I can't really see what they see in that anime I mean after a lot of insisting, well more like begging from my friends I finally decided to give the anime a go, I only made it through the first episode before falling asleep, I mean sure I watched snippets here and there from different episodes, but there was nothing to brag about, in fact I thought it was rather boring.

"So I guess we can all meet at the Millard Cross Park, Tuesday and go to that convention," Akira announces.

"Oh no, no, no. I think it will just be you two going to that convention, Okays," I say, smiling pleasantly before turning around and hurriedly walking off.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming and that's final!" they both yell in unison, each grabbing a hold of my arms. Wow, that was really weird, I think. Looking at their faces it was obvious that they would force me to come.

"Fine ok I'll come just let go of my arms I'm pretty sure you guys stopped my blood circulation," they hesitantly let go of my arms, but stand close just in case I try to break for it.

Ha ha ha, I fooled them. There's no way I'm going to that dodgy sounding convention, normally I'd go with them to those kind of events, but ever since what happened last time, I refuse. Anyway all I need to do is just wait till Tuesday then call them and tell them I'm to sick to come. Works every time.

**End of Flashback**

Well how was I supposed to know they'd actually come to my house, I mean who comes to a sick persons house just to drag them to an anime convention.

I had to climb out of my window and jump into a bush just to avoid them. Heh, I guess it was a good thing my parents were away on that business trip. I stand up pulling leaves out of my charcoal colored hair and rubbing all the dust out of my dark blue eyes.

"There she is!" huh what, I look up only to be met with two pairs of angry looking eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Funny story really I was just…." I trailed off after noticing the look they gave me.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you made a fast recovery," Akira says, in a low voice her green eyes look threatening.

"Yeah, you look well enough to go out," Mikan says, keeping her chocolate brown eyes trained on me, an evil smirk spreads across her face.

I laugh sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Jeez all this for a convention.

My eye twitches violently as I stare at my two best friend's outfits. Akira is sporting the same outfit some character called Sakura wears; she even went as far as to actually buying a pink wig. I think that kind of triggered my memory of the character Sakura. I remember her as being the one to always do nothing in battles except call out some other kid's name, which I can't remember.

Mikan is wearing the same outfit as a character called Tenten, which I have no recollection of at all. Her hair is in buns that were carefully placed on both sides of her head. Both girls are posing in front of me; Akira is winking and is sticking out her hand that had formed a piece sign, while Mikan is posed as if ready to fight, holding up a knife looking thingy. I think I remember Mikan calling it a kunai.

"You look like morons," I tell them bluntly. I myself am wearing a black hoodie that says 'Silence is golden but duct tape is silver' on the back, black three quarter pants and dark grey converses. I also brought a pair of sunglasses too. The only reason I was wearing all that was to hide my identity since the last time I went to an anime convention with my friends, the anime club were there and thought I was a fan of anime and had followed me around for 6 months asking me to join at school. I didn't want that to happen again.

"Your so mean Misaki, I put a lot of effort into this outfit!" both Akira and Mikan whine.

"You mean to say, the shop you bought it from put a lot of effort into your outfits," I inform them dryly.

"Whatever, let's go I don't want to be late for the best dressed competition," Mikan urges, pushing me out the door.

….Wow, that was an awkward train ride. People going to work all kept staring at us like we were some kind of zoo animals. I mean c'mon people if you're going to stare at least do it… discreetly and it's not like this has been the worst they've probably seen on a train, I mean I remember seeing someone dressed as batman come on the train, he had the tights and everything.

"Hurry Misaki or we'll leave without you," Akira shouts a fair distance away, "Fine by me," I grumble, but run to catch up anyway.

My hood up, sunglasses on and bag hugged tightly to my chest, I look very suspicious. I look around quickly, trying to see if there was anyone I knew here. See I always say 'see them before they see you, that way you have time to avoid them' and I take that to heart. We had just entered the convention and already I was on guard.

I have to admit there are a lot of people here, most of which are dressed as fictional characters. I turn to look at my friends; they both look like children in a candy store. I shake my head and turn my attention to a nearby group of teenagers who look about my age, 13. They are all dressed as Naruto characters too, that is if the headbands they were wearing were any indication. Now that I look around I realize that most of the people here were dressed as Naruto characters.

"Hellooo, anyone there," Mikan says breaking me out of my train of thought, "Huh, yeah?" I turn to face them.

"Look!" Akira cries out pointing to some sign that says HAUNTED MAZE in big bold letters. The maze was supposed to be an advertisement for a new horror anime that came out….not a good one though, I thought to myself, eyeing the apparently 'scary' monster poster.

"Oh man, c'mon guys you know I don't like mazes," but they already got three tickets for it. After fighting about why they got me a ticket and stuff, we go to join the enormous line for the maze.

Something red caches my eye and I turn to follow it only to see it was one of those people who dress up as food, drinks… etc. and hand out pamphlets. He looks like he hates his life… wow… I feel the same way. He turns in my direction and I give him 'the' nod, which he returns. See people like me and him understand each other.

"Misaki come were next," Akira calls, "Kay," I say turning back towards her.

"Next," the guy checking tickets yells out, we all gave him our tickets and tell him that were going in together, but he shakes his head and says, "It's one at a time."

Akira turns back to us and judging by the look on her face she really wants to go in, so I agree that we all enter separately and that she can be the first to go in.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," smiling ear to ear, Akira enters first, not even two minutes in we hear an earsplitting scream of fright. Me and Mikan snicker, Akira had always been scared of stuff like that but loved horror movies and rides, it was weird but definitely amusing.

Next up is Mikan who had entered half an hour after Akira went in. Akira took longer than anyone else who had been in the maze.

I wait about 5 minutes before I'm finally called to go in. Upon entering I see a narrow corridor that ended turning right. I quickly walk forward and turned right. I cringe, there on the ground is a small plastic bag filled with 'something' and its green color didn't look too appealing.

Looking around I saw that the 'scary' wall paper had been ripped in multiple places and there are stains of something (which I preferably do not want to know) littering the ground.

"Oh yeah, this looks real legit," I say aloud sarcastically. Hmm maybe I should turn back now while I still know the way, but if Akira and Mikan didn't then there's no way I'm chickening out and be forced to stand the ridicule I'd receive from them.

Whatever, I'll just leave quickly. Carefully stepping around the green liquid filled bag I continue the walk through the maze. Occasionally some mechanical thing would pop up and try to scare me, but all it really did was just make me roll my eyes. Did Akira seriously find this scary…?

Right, left, left, dead end, back, right, left, right, dead end, back. God I feel like this is never ending; I take out my phone and look at the time. My jaw drops, I've only been here for two minutes! What! It felt like an hour to me. Now determined to leave I start running around like a maniac.

. I stop running for a moment, panting. From the corner of my eye I see a bright flash of light. YES THE EXIT! FREEDOM! I run stumbling slightly to my escape. I close my eyes ready to finally breathe some fresh air; slowly I open them again and see…..

….nothing….

Nothing indeed. I sighed, I 'm never going to find the exit at this rate. I continue down the corridor, it seems to be longer than the other corridors I've been in so far. Finally the narrow corridor turns left. What's weird is that there's like a giant curtain covering the wall.

It's probably to cover up all the stains and rips in the wall paper. I walk closer to observe, slowly pulling back the curtain I stare blankly at the small door. It was painted over so that it would blend with the wall. Oh, well good job at that I think sarcastically since it was quite obviously a door.

On the door was some kind of symbol that was unclear because of the paint, I lean in slightly to get a better look. Hmm it looks familiar, "Oh that's it! That's the same symbol Mikan and Akira have on their headband thingy's," I exclaim. Proud of myself for figuring it out, I do a little happy dance while silently praying they have no cameras here. Wait isn't this maze for a horror anime… is Naruto a horror anime? Meh whatever.

I stop celebrating and I debate whether or not to open the door, I mean it didn't seem like it was anything important, probably just a janitors closet that they didn't want kids to go in and start touching things.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I think for a second, "But satisfaction brought it back."

Finally deciding to go in I push the curtain completely back and slowly open the door. It revealed a….

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo guys, how was the first chapter? I know that there might be a few errors in it that I missed, so feel free to point any out to me, so I can avoid them! :)<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi people! chapter 2 is ready for viewing(and hopefully good for viewing too) i would just like to thank all those who reviewed/fav/alerted i realllyyzz appreciate it:)**

**unknown person: (sorryz you didnt leave a name, so unknown person it will have to be) thanks for reaaaddding! i'm glad you enjoyed it:D oh and as for the demand to update regularly,lol ummm i'll try tooo i i suppose but hmm it depends... anywayzz i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I push the curtain completely back and slowly open the door. It revealed a…..

…. janitor's closet….

How disappointing, I sigh and walk in and as expected it's filled with mops, brooms and different kinds of cleaning chemicals. I guess somewhere inside of me was hoping for something more exciting.

"What was with the Naruto symbol anyway?" I shrug it off and was about to walk out, when something on one of the shelves catches my eye. I pick it up and realize it was one of those head band things Mikan, Akira and pretty much the majority of the people here wore. It's the Naruto one.

"Psshhh how lame," I'm about to put it back when I see a tiny inscription on the bottom of it, I bring it closer to my face to read, but before I can distinguish any of the writing, everything begins to shake. The tremor sends brooms and mops clattering on the ground and almost all the things that were on the shelves crash onto the floor. Unknown chemicals seep out from their bottles.

"Holy crap! It's an Earth quake! Were all going to die!" I yell out hysterically, and then dive onto the ground keeping my hands over my head I continue to hold onto the head band as though it were my life line... I barely notice the door slam shut.

And almost as though I were in a nightmare slowly everything behind me began to dissolve.

The back shelves start to disappear along with bottles and cloths. I choke back a scream and make a break for the door, I jiggle the knob, but it wouldn't budge. My eyes widen as the ground beneath me begins to dissolve too. I look around frantically for something to hold onto, but even the door had disappeared and in its place was darkness...

I keep inching away trying to stay on what was left of the ground, but slowly there became nothing left to move on. I scream flailing about, trying to get a grip on anything solid as I fall into a seemingly endless abyss…..

* * *

><p>"Hey what do you think is taking Misaki so long?" Akira asks Mikan who had also been staring at the exit in confusion. They had already waited over an hour and a half for her and had even tried calling her phone numerous times, but it just kept saying 'the number you have dialed is unavailable, blah, blah, blah.'<p>

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried," Mikan doubted that Misaki was having that much of a hard time finding the exist, they had already went back to the entrance where the ticket guy told them Misaki entered, but hadn't come back out his way.

Since Misaki was taking so long they had to just let other people in, who were then questioned by Akira and Mikan as they were leaving, they all said they hadn't seen her in there. In unison Akira and Mikan nod at each other. They slip past the guy who stood near the exist and whose job was to inform the ticket guy that someone else could go in. At the moment he was flirting with some girl dressed as Tsunade, so it wasn't too hard to slip past him unnoticed.

The girls wander through the maze occasionally calling out Misaki's name. After a while of just one long corridor they make a left turn where they are then faced with a large wall covered by a an equally large curtain.

"Why do you think they put that there?" Mikan questions more to herself than to Akira, "Let's find out," Akira replies anyway; she walks towards the curtain before she slowly and dramatically pulls it back…

They both were disappointed to find that it was just an ordinary blank wall, nothing special about it. "Oh well," Akira says, letting the curtain fall back into place, "Let's get back on task, finding Misaki!" she throws her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Mikan shouts throwing her fist into the air too.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head," I groan, sitting up. I rub my head and look at my surroundings, finding it hard though with the sun glaring in my eyes…. wait sun? Last I checked I was indoors doing some bogus maze.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" I exclaim, I still feel slightly disoriented and so not much is processing in my mind at the moment. Though it would seem that I'm surrounded by an endless amount of trees and I'm currently sitting on very rocky, very earthy ground.

"What the crap," Slowly memory of the recent events came back to me, my mind slowly begins to work again and then my panic soon follows after.

"What the HELL!" still on the ground I continue to be hysterical, "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." I jump off the ground dropping my bag and surprisingly letting go of the head band I hadn't even known I still had. I bent down again and picked it up. The inscription on it had disappeared.

I started pacing, still clutching the head band tightly.

Well I'm not an idiot I know that I'm awake and this not a dream without having to inflict bodily harm on myself. "So what the hell happened?" I groaned in frustration. Alright I'll just walk to the nearest road, from there I'll try getting a ride home or I can just find a pay phone or gas station. Then I'll know what the heck happened.

Before I started walking out of the clearing, I glare at the head band as though it was the reason I was in this mess, I sigh and tie it around my forehead, for some reason I didn't want to lose it.

I'm never going to another convention again….

I began to wander around the forest aimlessly. I have to find a way to the road… area...place, how you ask? ….Well I don't really know, but I'll figure out a way! My thoughts continue to go back to what happened in the maze and I can't help but shudder. That's when I remembered…

"MY BAG!" I think I left it at that clearing. Turning abruptly I run back to the clearing I was in before. I make a sudden stop after seeing two big guys wearing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them. One of them is looking through my bag while the other stood next to him complaining. I quickly hide in a nearby bush, the sudden action made noise.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, why do I always have to fuckin wai – Rustle – huh, did you fuckin here that Kakuzu?" the guy who I'm assuming is Kakzuzu or something like that replied rather violently might I add with, "Shut up Hidan, I need to concentrate, whoever owned this bag has rather peculiar things," he says while examining my phone.

I was just about to reveal myself and snatch my phone back from these douche bags when the one with the WHITE not grey hair and strange pinkish purple eyes, held a scythe high and waved it around threateningly.

….. As if I didn't notice that freaking grim reaper scythe before!

"Don't fuckin tell me to shut up! You fuckin money whore." I cringe at all the swearing, this guy really needs to calm down. That's one serious case of Tourette's; I think to myself, watching as they start another round of yelling and swearing. These guys are really familiar though, I feel like I've seen them before. Then the memory came back…

**Flashback**

"Misaki!" I sighed, "What do you want Akira." Not looking up from my math book, I could hear Akira drag a chair to my desk. It was a free period so I decided to study my math, since we had a test the next period and I slacked off at home and didn't study for it at all, so now I'm pretty much trying to make up for that now.

"Are you doing anything important now?" Akira asks. I glare at her over the top of my math book, giving her a 'what do you think, idiot?' face or what I hoped was a 'what do you think, idiot?' face.

She was either oblivious to the look I was giving her or just didn't care, because the next thing I know she'd already gotten rid of my math book and was shoving a poster/picture thing in my face. I sigh and just went along with it, "What is it?" she beamed at the question and I had to resist from rolling my eyes.

"It's the Akatsuki!" she exclaims and several classmates glance at us. I stare at her blankly for a few seconds…

"…and I'm supposed to know who they are?" I ask, a little annoyed, because it was most definitely about anime, judging by the picture. She gasps and her eyes widen, she begins to frantically point at each character on the paper and describes things about each one of them.

…and that was how I spent the rest of my free period. Oh, what fun. But then again it was not like studying math was any better…

**End of** **Flashback**

Oooooh. I could almost slap myself, silly me. They were quite obviously cosplayers and here I was starting to think I was in some kind of weird dimension. Millard Cross Park had a small forest type thing next to it. That would explain these guys and it made me feel better, now that I knew where I was and how to get back.

I suppress a chuckle. Looking at the scythe now, it was almost painfully obvious how _plastic_ it was. And that was obviously a wig and eye contacts, I had to admit though, the guy dressed as Kakzuzu did an especially good job with his costume, I mean how did he make his eyes look like that.

Feeling a lot better now and momentarily forgetting that these guys had been looking through my bag, I step out of the bush I had been previously hiding in quickly grabbing the two men's attention.

But before I could get a word out….

* * *

><p><strong>soo guys, how did it go? if there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out or if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!<strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


End file.
